


Most Important Meal

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out to breakfast, the Puppet Angel way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Important Meal

Knox slumped from the lab. There was no mistaking the look he’d seen on Fred’s face - she wanted Wyndham-Pryce, and he was out in the cold. Anger flared for a moment. He knew so many ways he could hurt them both, permanently and without detection. After all, she thought he was evil, didn’t she? Wasn’t that the problem?

Or was it that she found him dull?

He didn’t expect anyone to still be working at 4:30 in the morning. “Hey, Harmony,” he called, as he walked by her desk. “Burning the midnight oil?”

“Huh?” She looked up from the monitor. “Oil? What oil?” She smiled. “Oh, hi Knoxie. Nope, not working.” She beckoned him over and pointed at the screen. “Isn’t that the cutest little crystal unicorn? Only five minutes left in the auction.”

“Ebay, eh?” he asked.

“I don’t have a computer at home. And it’s not like I’m really tired right now. You know, vampire.”

“I’d heard that.” He threw his jacket over his shoulder. “Well, night.”

“Um, Knox? I saw the pictures of those kids you guys are trying to help. Do you think it could be the Joker?”

He paused by the elevator. Turned slowly and really looked at her, for the first time. “Harmony? You want to grab an early breakfast?”

*****

“I hope you don’t mind the cafeteria. I don’t think we’d have much luck getting served in a regular restaurant.”

“Mmgrlkp.” Nina swallowed. “Gosh, I’m sorry, Angel. I just get kind of ravenous after - you know. This is fine. Really good bacon and eggs. You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Naw,” he answered. “I’m stuffed.”

She paused mid-fork and stared at him. “That was really, really bad. But I’m glad you haven’t lost your sense of humour.”

The puppet smiled. “You think I have a sense of humour?”

“Well, yeah.” She winked. “Sort of.” She reached across the table and put her hand on his felt fingers. “I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward. Again. But you have so much going for you. I wish you could see it.”

“I wish I could too. Kinda hard right now. I can’t even see what I look like. Which could be a blessing.”

She crinkled her nose. “Puppet Angel is a cutie.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.”

*****

"I can't believe I lost the auction," she grumbled.

“Can you eat this? Is this okay?” Knox looked down at Harmony’s bowl of granola. “I don’t want you to get sick or anything.”

“No, this is cool.” She picked out a raisin and chewed it. Made a face. “I can eat like this. It just isn’t all that tasty.”

“I didn’t know any demon restaurants that served breakfast.”

“Oh, I do. No biggie. I’ll have some blood later. There’s a thermos in the lunch room.” She tipped her head. “So, what’s the deal with asking me out? Trying to make Fred jealous?”

“No, that’s not... I mean... You think it would work?”

“No. She’s all into Wesley now. Anyone could see it. Except maybe Wesley.” She looked him straight in the eye. “I don’t let cute guys use me any more. I’m all empowered and stuff.”

“I wouldn’t ... You think I’m cute?”

“Maybe... Just letting you know.”

He nodded. “Okay. Point taken. No using of the pretty girl.”

She smiled. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Heck, Harm, I may be working for an evil law firm, but I’m not blind. You know you’re beautiful. In fact - what are you doing out with me? Trying to make Spike jealous?”

She coughed out a flake of oatmeal and hid it in her napkin. “As if. He doesn’t even notice me when we’re having sex.” She saw his embarrassed expression. “TMI?”

“So,” Knox changed the subject, “You read comic books?”

“Not really. I used to read Archie.”

“Doesn’t count.” He gestured with his hand. “The Joker reference?”

“I saw the movie. On TV.”

“Oh.” He brightened. “I have some graphic novels at home you might like. I could bring some in. Dark Horse, Vertigo...”

“Graphic novels?”

He was getting enthused. “Like comic books, but longer. Some really cool stuff.”

“Sure,” she smiled. “I’d like to read them.” She frowned. “They are mostly pictures, right?”

He nodded. “Hence the graphic.”

“Cool.”

*****

“Why’d you ask me out?”

“Huh?” Angel thought for a moment. “I thought breakfast was your idea.”

“I don’t mean that.” She took a sip of her juice before continuing. “You know and I know this isn’t just about eating breakfast. You know how I feel about you. You don’t seem like the kind of guy to lead a girl on. So, what are we doing here?” She bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry. I’m pushing again. You don’t have to...”

“You liked me like I am. I took my nose off, and it didn’t phase you. And sure, maybe you ripped me to pieces, but I can get touchy myself.” This time, he laid his hand on hers. “Besides, you’re a beautiful, funny, slightly demon-impaired girl. What’s not to like?”

“I don’t want you to think I expect anything. I’m just happy being with you.”

“Nina,” the puppet’s expression was as serious as could be. “I have to admit, I’m not great at relationships. I’ve really loved a total of two women in my life. One, I walked out on so she could find herself. The other one is dead.”

“Do you mean Cordelia Chase? People talk ...” She pulled her hand away as he stiffened, “I’m so sorry. I know that was just a few weeks ago. I didn’t realize...”

“Yeah. Cordy.” He took her hand again. “But I know her, and she’d want me to move on. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but if you’re willing to live in the now, I’m willing to try to do that too.”

*****

“So. You like movies.”

“Uh huh.”

Knox swallowed. “I was wondering if maybe... Would you like to go to a movie tonight?”

She almost choked on the granola. “You asking me out on a date, date?”

“Sure, if you want to. I don’t know if you date human guys, or...”

“Oh, I won’t bite you. Unless you want to.”

“I didn’t really mean that. I mean, I’m just a normal Joe. I don’t have super powers, don’t know martial arts, I’m pretty good with spectrum analysis, but...”

“Pick me up at eight.”

He grinned.

*****

“So, Nina, I was thinking. Do you like old movies? Cause there’s this Burt Lancaster playing at the Rep, and I wondered...”

“I’d love to.”

He rubbed his hand through his fake fur hair. “It can’t be for a few days. At least, till this puppet spell wears off...”

“That’s okay. I’ve got the next few nights booked myself. In the meantime ... I hope you don’t mind but...” she leaned over the table and kissed him on the tip of his nose. “You are just so darn cute.”


End file.
